Utolsó év
by Chiba Aina
Summary: Perselus Piton egy évig szenvedett. Nem testi, hanem lelki sebek gyötörték egy szörnyű tett miatt, amit nem akart elkövetni.
1. Az új igazgató

Csillagtalan, komor éjszaka köszöntött a birtokra, pedig még javában augusztus volt. Az eget takaró, sűrű felhők gomolyogva keringtek a Roxfort kastély sötétbe vesző sziluettje fölött.

Perselus Piton tekintete, amellyel az épületre nézett fel, az időjárást tükrözte: az épületre, ami otthona volt diákként és tanárként egyaránt, oly sok éven át.

Egy pillanatra a csillagvizsgáló-torony felé tévedt a pillantása, és megmagyarázhatatlan jeges érzés markolt a szívébe, amit korábban még sosem érzett - a veszteség és a bűntudat sajátos egyvelegét.

Igen, bűntudatot érzett, mert alig két hónappal korábban megmentett egy idős embert a rá váró szenvedésektől. Már átkozta magát, amiért megtette. Nem volt egyetlen nyugodt éjszakája sem június vége óta. Újra és újra látta magát, amint kimondja a gyilkos átkot, ami kioltotta mentora életének egyre halványodó fényét. A férfi életének pislákoló szikráját, aki hitt benne és a lelke mélyében lakó jóságban, amit mindig gondosan elrejtett mindenki elől. Egyedül ő tudta, ki is valójában Perselus Piton. Egyedül ő törődött vele, bár ebben kételkedett, mióta teljesítette az igazgató utolsó kívánságát.

Újra látta lidérces álmaiban Lily fiának szemében a gyötrő fájdalmat, a bosszú izzó lángját, a gyilkos szándékot, amivel meg akarta akadályozni, hogy társaival együtt elhagyhassa a birtokot.

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd ez a sóhaj fájdalmas nyögésbe végződött, amikor meglátta, hogy az igazgatói iroda ablakában fény gyullad.

Tudta, hogy nagy vetélytársa, volt tanára és kollégája Minerva McGalagony lett az iskola új igazgatója. Minden újság erről írt.

Összeszorult a szíve, ha arra gondolt, hogy most a barátja után még a frissen, kemény munkával, kitartással és érdemmel megszerzett pozíciójától is meg kell fosztania az asszonyt. Az asszonyt, aki előtt a gyerekkora olyan volt, mint egy nyitott könyv, s aki mindig kiállt mellette diákévei alatt – vagyis majdnem mindig.

Ha tehette volna, azonnal sarkon fordul, s messziről elkerüli az iskolát, de nem tehette meg. Ha nem is tudtak róla, de kollégáinak és diákjainak szükségük volt rá, akárcsak Potternek, Weasleynek és Grangernek.

- Csak nem tétovázol, Perselus? – sziszegte egy hátborzongató hang a fülébe.

Egy kéz súlya nehezedett a vállára. Még viszonylag vastag talárján keresztül is érezte a belőle áradó hideget.

Lassan megfordult, és belenézett Voldemort kígyószerű arcába. Szinte el is felejtette, hogy a fekete mágus is elkísérte. Pár lépésre tőlük az Imperius átokkal sújtott Pius Thicknesse toporgott, akire nem pazarolta a figyelmét.

Belenézett Voldemort vörösen izzó szemeibe, s lecsillapította háborgó lelkét.

- Nem, Nagyúr. Csak azon gondolkodtam, milyen intézkedéseket fogok bevezetni igazgatóként.

Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd Voldemort elfordította róla a tekintetét, és megveregette a vállát.

- Nagyon helyes. Valóban nagy céljaid vannak. Most menjünk, mert gyorsan el szeretném intézni ezt az ügyet.

Perselus kimérten biccentett ura felé, aki előzékenyen előre engedte.

Bár a közöny hideg álarca mögé rejtette valódi érzelmeit, attól még nagyon is érezte a lelkében tomboló vihart. Mikor belépett a kihalt bejárati csarnokba, döbbenten konstatálta, hogy senki sem figyelt fel az érkezésükre, pedig ha McGalagony a kastélyban van, akkor a többiek is visszatértek már a jól megérdemelt nyaralásból. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy talán el sem mentek, hiszen kinek lett volna kedve üdülni, amikor mindenidők leghatalmasabb fekete mágusa hatalma csúcsára került.

Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, már vagy öt perce az igazgatói irodát lezáró kőszörny előtt toporog, és mindenki rá vár.

- Perselus, a jelszót! – susogta Voldemort a parancsot.

A bájitalok mestere csak ekkor jött rá hol van.

- Cukorpenna – vetette oda a kőszörnynek, de az meg sem mozdult._ Remek_ gondolta. _Valószínűleg az új igazgatóhoz új jelszó dukál._

Lehajtotta a fejét, és a lehető legalázatosabban válaszolt mesterének.

- Attól tartok, McGalagony professzor megváltoztatta a régit. Ez a szokás, Nagyúr.

Voldemort bosszúsan kifújt, majd felemelte varázspálcáját.

- Nincs nekem felesleges időm találgatni. Expulso!

A kőszörny hatalmas robajjal millió apró darabra robbant szét. Perselus pedig újfent bosszankodhatott, hogy szokás szerint ő lesz az, aki ura után rendet tehet.

McGalagony professzor komor arccal nézegette a Roxfort Névkönyvét. Az idei elsős évfolyamban volt a legtöbb mugliszületésű diák. Újabb probléma, ami miatt főhet a feje. Újabb álmatlan éjszakák.

Az utóbbi két hónapban szinte alig aludt valamit. A felelőssége sokkal nagyobb lett: nem elég, hogy ő írta meg a leveleket a diákoknak, még ő vette át Dumbledore halála után az igazgatói posztot és a Főnix Rendjének vezetését is.

Akaratlanul is hátrapillantott a válla fölött a békésen szuszogó Dumbledore portréjára.

_Mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha öreg barátom még mindig élne!_ Keserűen felhorkant. _Barát? Milyen barát az, aki nem osztja meg a küszöbön álló háborúra vonatkozó terveit azzal, aki még a legféltettebb titkát is ismeri? Milyen barát az, aki a legnagyobb szükségben magára hagyja a másikat?_ Az utolsó gondolatra megrázta fejét, s meg is fedte magát. _Nem. Ezt nem róhatom fel neki. Nem ő akart meghalni._

Visszafordult a könyv felé. Most tudatosodott csak benne, hogy még nem talált tanárt az átváltoztatástan posztra és az igazgatóhelyettesire sem. Még egy gonddal több, s a lista csak bővülni látszott. Cseppet sem volt szerencsés három nappal tanévkezdés előtt.

Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán benne van a hiba. _Lehet, hogy nem kezelem jól a helyzetet?_

Gondolatait hatalmas robaj szakította félbe. A kastély is beleremegett a hangorkánba.

A régi idők igazgatói és igazgatónői felriadtak képkereteikben. Dippet professzor még ki is esett ijedtében a karosszékéből.

- Minerva! – hallotta a háta mögül Albus figyelmeztető hangját.

- Tudom – pattant fel a boszorkány a székből. Fenyő pálcáját harcra készen az iroda ajtajára szegezte.

Pár másodpercig semmi sem történt. A portrék sutyorogva fordították el a figyelmüket a bejáratról, de az igazgatónő smaragdzöld szeme egy pillanatra sem tévedt másfelé.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a belépőt a kastély legtávolabbi pontján is jól hallották. Sőt, talán még Roxmortsban is.

Voldemort előzékenyen a mozgó csigalépcsőre mutatott. Perselus eleget tett a néma parancsnak, és ráállt az első lépcsőfokra. _Remek, legyek én az első, akit a boszorkány megátkoz!_

Szinte egy örökkévalóságnak érezte, amíg felért az igazgatói ajtajához. Bevárta a Nagyurat és Thicknesse-t, s csak azután nyitott be a tágas helységbe.

A látványtól azonnal megkövült, mintha sóbálvány átkot szórtak volna rá.

Minerva McGalagony az íróasztala mögött állt ugyan, de a megjelenése ettől nem lett kevésbé fenyegető. Jól látta, ahogy az asszony tekintetéből eltűnik a kezdeti döbbenet, s határtalan gyűlöletnek adja át a helyét. Sosem látott még ilyen gyűlöletet ezekben a szemekben.

Meg fogja átkozni, ebben biztos volt. El is felejtette, hogy nincs egyedül.

Látta, ahogy Minerva szólásra nyitja a száját. Lehunyta a szemét és várta az átkot, az átkot, ami talán megszabadítja a gyötrő lelkiismeret furdalástól.

Nem volt átok.

Kinyitotta a szemét. McGalagony még mindig rá szegezte a pálcáját, de nem Perselusra, hanem valahova a férfi háta mögé nézett. Az bájitaltan-tanár megborzongott, amikor Voldemort elhaladt mellette suhogó talárjában, s lassan megközelítette a nőt, aki le sem vette a tekintetét a kígyószerű arcról.

Voldemort megkerülte az íróasztalt. Hideg kezét rátette az asszonyéra, és szelíden lejjebb nyomta, miközben tolakodóan közel hajolt hozzá.

- Nem lesz szükség fegyverre – suttogta Minerva fülébe.

- Mit akartok?

Perselus nem is csodálkozott a tanárnő hangjában érződő utálaton. Ő is utálta Voldemortot… és saját magát is.

A Sötét Nagyúr kaján jókedvvel pillantott fel Dumbledore portréjára. A festett varázsló összeszűkült szemmel követte egykori diákja minden mozdulatát.

Minerva már azt hitte, nem is kap feleletet a kérdésére, de végül Voldemort mégis kegyeskedett válaszolni neki.

- A Roxfortot.

A nő felháborodottan kapott levegő után.

- Ezt nem teheted meg, Denem!

A mágus felszisszent gyűlölt nevét hallva.

-De igen. Megtehetem. – Visszasétált Perselushoz és a vállára tette a kezét. – Mától Perselus Piton lesz az iskola új igazgatója.

Minerva szeme haragosan összeszűkült, és ismét felemelte a pálcáját, de ezúttal Voldemortra mutatott a pálca hegye.

- Csak a holttestemen keresztül.

Voldemort hanyagul intett a kezével, mire a fenyőpálca kiugrott a boszorkány kezéből és a varázslóéban landolt.

- Csábító ajánlat, kedvesem, de nem fogadhatom el - ellenben egy-két sárvérű diák hullájával, vagy Harry Potter fejével.

Perselus előre lépett, s megköszörülte a torkát, véget vetve a McGalagony és Voldemort közötti szóváltásnak - pedig az asszony már épp sértéseket akart vágni a fekete mágus fejéhez.

Minden szem rászegeződött, és ő roppant kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Kiszáradt a torka, de erőt vett magán, hogy elmondja, amit akar.

- Minerva, kérem, ne nehezítse meg a saját helyzetét – igyekezett, hogy hangja cseppet se tűnjön könyörgőnek, inkább szenvtelennek. – Tudja, hogy a Nagyúr nem szereti, ha ellent mondanak neki.

- Bökje ki, mit akar! Ne köntörfalazzon! – vetette oda a szavakat a fiatal férfinak.

- Rendben – sóhajtott fáradtan Piton, s urának árgus tekintetétől kísérve kicsit közelebb lépett az íróasztalhoz. – Szükségem van magára az iskolában. Igaz, hogy nem lesz sem igazgató, sem igazgatóhelyettes, mert a Carrow testvérek fogják az utóbbi tisztet betölteni, de csak ön tud beszélni a többi tanár fejével. Úgy gondoltam, hogy betölthetné a közvetítő szerepet köztem és a kollégák között. Ráadásul nehéz manapság jó átváltoztatástan-tanárt találni.

Remek. Sikerült végigmondania, s nem is tűnt föl senkinek mennyire szívén viseli egykori tanártársai sorsát.

McGalagony azonban kemény diónak bizonyult. Felszegte állát és már-már lenézően tekintett az előtte álló három varázslóra.

- Mondhatom, nagy bátorságra vall, hogy harmadmagával jelenik meg az irodámban, Piton. – Perselusnak feltűnt, hogy a boszorkány nem tegezi, s nem használja a keresztnevét. _Végül is mit vártam? Megöltem a legjobb barátját._ Az igazgatónő makacs tekintete a bájitalmestert fürkészte. – Mi lesz, ha nem fogadom el a feltételeket?

Nem Perselus volt az, aki válaszolt a kérdésre, holott hozzá intézte szavait a boszorkány.

- Ha nem működsz együtt, kedvesem, akkor naponta kivégeztetek egy diákot – miközben beszélt Voldemort visszatért Piton mellé. Olyan természetességgel ejtette ki ezeket a szavakat, hogy McGalagony professzor önkéntelenül beleborzongott.

Hosszasan mérlegelte a lehetőségeit, majd nehezére esett ugyan, de biccentett.

- Rendben van. Elfogadom az ultimátumot, de cserébe békén hagyod a diákjaimat.

- Ez nem ultimátum, hanem ajánlat – javította ki Voldemort az asszonyt, majd hanyag mozdulattal visszadobta neki a pálcáját. – Perselus még ma este beköltözik az igazgatói lakosztályba te, pedig visszatérsz a régi szobáidba. Mától nem vagy több ebben az iskolában csak az átváltoztatástan-tanár. Megértetted?

A tanárnő dühösen összehúzott szemmel ugyan, de bólintott.

Voldemort halálfalójához fordult.

- Rendezkedj be! Holnap este várom az első jelentésedet.

Perselus igyekezett lelkesedést csalni az arcára.

- Kérésed számomra parancs, Nagyúr.

Jól hallotta, ahogy McGalagony az orra alatt motyogja a „talpnyaló" és az „undorító féreg" szavakat.

- Helyes. Gyerünk, Pius! Rengeteg még a dolgunk.

Voldemort sarkon fordult és elhagyta az irodát, Thicknesse engedelmes kiskutya módjára követte.

Piton utánuk ment, hogy kikísérje őket, és rendbe hozza a kőszörnyet egy reparóval. Miután végzett a javítással kiadta az új jelszót, majd visszatért az irodába. McGalagony még mindig az asztal mögött állt.

Minerva és Perselus kettesben maradtak – vagyis majdnem kettesben. Minden portré lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, hogy mi fog történni. Mind érezték az asszony erős és meglehetősen ingerülten kavargó mágiáját. Dumbledore azon imádkozott nehogy a boszorkány elveszítse a fejét és megölje a varázslót, de ilyesmi nem történt. Csak álltak egymással szemben, és méregették a másikat.

Dumbledore-hoz hasonlóan Piton is fohászkodott rideg álarca takarásában, de ő azért, hogy minél előbb vége legyen néma párbajuknak. Nem bírt sokáig a vádló szemekbe nézni. Hosszú, óráknak tűnő percekig a levegő sem mozdult körülöttük. Végül a nő adta fel a küzdelmet. Elfordította tekintetét a férfiról, meglendítette a pálcáját, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Mikor elhaladt Piton mellett gúnyosan odavetette neki:

- Eltávolítottam a dolgaimat a szobájából. További jó munkát, _igazgató úr_.

Perselusnak életében nem fájtak még úgy szavak, mint ezek. Nem volt bennük semmi sértő, de a gúny minden egyes betűben ott lapult. Nem fordult hátra, amikor a nő becsapta maga után az ajtót, csak felpillantott Dumbledore portréjára. Néhány képlakó dühösen rásziszegett, de nem törődött velük.

- Aljas gazember! – prüszkölt Dilys Derwent, de Dumbledore egyetlen megrovó pillantással elhallgattatta.

- Kérlek, hagyjatok magunkra! – intézte szavait a többi portréhoz.

- De… - Dippet éppen ki akarta fejteni a véleményét arról, hogy az ember (ebben az esetben portré) nem áll le társalogni a gyilkosával, amikor Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő tekintete beléfojtotta a szót.

- Négyszemközt szeretnék Perselusszal beszélni.

A portrék morogtak ugyan, de teljesítették a kérést. Mikor az utolsó igazgató is elhagyta a vásznát, Piton kifakadt:

- Ezt akarta!

Dumbledore bűnbánó ábrázattal megrázta a fejét, de a varázsló már nem nézett rá. Az íróasztalhoz sétált és lerogyott a székre, ahol korábban Minerva ült.

A névjegyzék még mindig nyitva volt. Csak egy pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt becsukta volna.

Dumbledore égszínkék szeme követte minden mozdulatát.

- Ez is a tervével járt, igaz? - Olyan csendesen szólalt meg, hogyha nem mozog a szája, a Dumbledore-portré akár azt is hihette volna, hogy valamelyik igazgató tért vissza a keretébe. – Miket beszélek? Persze, hogy ez is a terv része volt sőt, tudtam is róla. Tudtam, mit vállalok, ha engedek a zsarolásának, de egészen eddig igyekeztem nem foglalkozni vele.

- Ne emészd magad, fiam! Nemes célért cselekszel.

Perselus felhorkant.

- Nemes?! – indulatosan fordult a portré felé. – Ez attól függ, kinek a szemszögéből nézzük. Potter és én nem így érezzük. Legalábbis gondolom, hogy ő sem így érzi. Neki kész rémálom lehet, ahogy nekem is egyre nehezebb a gyilkosság tudatával élnem, és továbbra is játszani a hűséges kutya szerepét.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. Perselus saját magára vonatkozó megjegyzését elengedte a füle mellett. Csak a Harryre vonatkozó rész maradt meg benne.

- Szóval mégis aggódsz érte.

- Nem aggódom!

- Persze-persze – legyintett a festett mágus.

Piton majd felrobbant a méregtől, de igyekezett lenyugtatni magát.

- Fel akarja áldozni, holott én arra esküdtem fel, hogy akár az életem árán is, de megvédem. Lily fia nem ezt érdemli. Neki még élnie kell, s nem a világ sorsán rágódnia.

- Ha minden jól megy, akkor nem hal meg. Ha a terv működni fog…

- A terv már elbukott – vágott Dumbledore szavába. – Elbukott akkor este a csillagvizsgáló-toronyban, amikor Draco lefegyverezte.

- Apró hiba, ami egy kis furfanggal kiküszöbölhető.

- Elegem van az ostoba fecsegéséből. Lefekszem – állt fel Perselus. A lépcsősor tetején lévő magánlakosztály felé indult, ami immár az ő tulajdonában volt. Nem nézett hátra a portréra, úgy vágta be maga után az ajtót.

Nekidőlt a tömör fának, és nagyot sóhajtott. Úgy érezte örökkévalóság lesz a háború és az az idő, amit kollégái megvető pillantásainak kereszttüzében kell majd eltölteni talán évekig.

Talárját hanyagul dobta le a nappali egyik piros foteljára, majd átvágott a helységen és bement a fürdőbe.

Megnyitotta a mosdó csapját. Hallgatta a víz csobogását, majd mikor úgy találta, hogy kellemesen langyos, megmosta az arcát. Nem akart a fürdéssel vesződni. Túlságosan fáradt volt ahhoz. Csak egy ágyra vágyott, ahol kipihenheti magát. Ám mikor végre lefeküdt, nem jött álom a szemére. Életében először rettegett. Rettegett a reggeltől és a találkozástól régi kollégáival.


	2. Egy nyári nap emléke

hrMcGalagony indulatosan csapta be maga után régi szobájának ajtaját. Dühös volt. Dühös volt Voldemortra, dühös volt a háttérben tétován toporgó Thicknesse-re, és dühös volt arra az aljas gyilkosra is. Még saját magára is haragudott, mert nem ölte meg azonnal az irodájába belépő férfiakat, hanem hagyta, hogy az a nyomorult Denem megzsarolja. Pedig a meglepetés ereje nála volt. Voldemort sem tartotta elérhető közelségben a pálcáját.

Annyira bosszantotta, hogy nem használta ki az alkalmat, hogy úgy szorongatta a még mindig kezében tartott pálcát, mint egy kézigránátot.

Indulatosan a ládája felé intett vele, mire a fedele kipattant, és ruhái visszalebegtek a szekrénybe.

A roskadásig megpakolt könyvespolcra pillantott, és nagyot sóhajtott. Ezer szerencse, hogy a könyveit még nem költöztette át. Igaz, nem lett volna megterhelő visszajuttatni őket, de a művelet több időbe került ő, pedig nem akart tovább egy levegőt szívni Pitonnal.

Újabb pálcamozdulatára piros-arany baldachinos ágyán megjelent a skótkockás, vastag takarója és három párna. Miután végzett, akárcsak Pitont, őt is a fürdőszoba felé vitte a lába.

Az igazgatói fürdőhöz hasonlóan, a csap és a mellékhelyiség is az ajtóval szemben kapott helyet. Jobb kéz felől egy ajtó nyílt, amely egy kisebb terembe vezetett. A teremben nem volt más csak egy kis medence tizenkét aranyozott csappal felszerelve.

A tanárnő megnyitott három csapot, és a helyiséget szinte azonnal betöltötte a gardénia enyhén vaníliás aromája.

McGalagony jólesően beleszippantott a levegőbe, majd levetette ruháit, és felakasztotta a fürdőköpeny melletti fogasra.

Elzárta a csapokat és lassan beleereszkedett a forró, habos vízbe. Hátra hajtotta a fejét a medence szélére. Azonban bármennyire is igyekezett ellazulni, és kiverni a fejéből a néhány perce történteket, nem ment. Csak a mennyezetet bámulta meredten. Egyszerűen nem tudott napirendre térni Piton árulása felett. Most is ugyanazt a csalódottságot érezte, mint pár nappal korábban, amikor megtudta, hogy a fiatal férfi ölte meg a barátját.

Igen, csalódott Perselusban, nem is kicsit. Pedig azt hitte, jól ismeri a kollégáját.

Lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra – vagy legalábbis ő úgy érezte, csak annyira.

Verőfényes, nyári nap volt. Az égen egyetlen bárányfelhő sem látszott. Néha apró fuvallat borzolta fel a város parkjának élénk zöld füvét és a fák, bokrok leveleit.

Senki sem sétált ilyentájt az árnyas fák alatt. Vagy mégis?

Egy középkorú nő ballagott a kis gyalogúton. Kék magas sarkúja finoman, egyenletesen kopogott a macskaköveken. Az ember első ránézésre azt mondta volna, hogy egy üzletasszony, aki éppen csak lazít az ebédszünetében. Egyszerű csattal feltűzött, fekete haja laza hullámokban omlott a vállára, ami kicsit sem rontott az a nő elegáns megjelenésén. Halványkék szoknyájában és diszkréten dekoltált blúzában senki meg nem mondta volna, hogy tanár – ráadásul egy boszorkány.

Minerva McGalagony professzor megtehette volna, hogy haza hoppanál a Ross birtokra, amit még nagyszülei halála után örökölt, vagy meglátogatja a szüleit, de ki akarta élvezni a kellemes időt.

A bőséges ebéd után, amit az Urquart kúrián költött el leendő anyósa és apósa társaságában, jól esett a szabadban sétálni, bár jobban örült volna, ha vőlegénye, Elphinstone is vele tart.

Ám a férfit elszólította a munkája. Minerva megértette, hiszen korábban ő is a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályon dolgozott, és tudta, hogy ott nincs magánélet – ha hívnak, akkor menni kell, főleg, ha osztályvezető a varázsló.

Megállt az egyik rózsaágyás mellett, és lehunyta a szemeit. Magába szívta a virágok illatát, élvezte a Nap meleg sugarainak cirógatását, hallgatta a madarak csivitelését, a levelek időnkénti susogását. Olyan békés volt minden.

Az egyik tölgy árnyékában felfedezett egy magányos padot. Úgy döntött egy kicsit letelepszik rá, amikor halk sírásra lett figyelmes a kis erdősáv túloldaláról: gyereksírásra. Kíváncsiságtól hajtva indult el a hang forrását keresve.

Megkerülte a facsoportot – semmi kedve sem volt keresztülvágni a bozótoson -, s közben elhaladt még pár virágágyás mellett, és egy játszótéren is átvágott, mire elért ahhoz a sűrűn benőtt részhez, ahonnan a hang érkezett.

A hang tulajdonosa a bokrok jótékony takarásában bujkált. A nőnek elszorult a torka a szívszaggató sírás hallatán.

Csendesen megkerülte a cserjést.

A látvány még borzasztóbb volt, mintha csak a sírást hallaná.

Egy fekete hajú, ötéves forma kisfiú kuporgott az ágak takarásában. Hosszú ingszerűséget viselt – egy műtősinget -, ami most szoknya módjára terült szét körülötte. Kis kezeivel a lábait ölelte, fejét felhúzott térdeire hajtva zokogott. Hulló könnyeit felszívta a szomjazó föld.

Minerva lehajolt és finoman megérintette a fiú apró kezét.

- Mi történt? Ki bántott?

A fiú ijedten kapta fel a fejét. Fekete, könnyektől csillogó szemeiben ott vibrált a félelem. Minerva ösztönösen igyekezett megnyugtatni.

- Semmi baj. Nem foglak bántani.

A gyerek ahelyett, hogy megnyugodott volna, még jobban pánikba esett, bár már nem sírt. Fürgén felpattant, hogy kereket oldjon, de a nő elkapta a csuklóját. Mikor az ujjai hozzáértek a fiú bőréhez, megérezte a pórusaiból áradó mágiát. Ekkor látta meg az ing hátán a piros csíkokat. i_Szent szalamandra! Ezt a fiút megverték!/i _gondolta döbbent-felháborodva. A meglepetéstől kis híján elengedte a gyereket.

- Hagyjon békén! – kiabálta a fiúcska, és veszettül rángatta a kezét, de csak nem tudott kiszabadulni a hosszú ujjak szorításából. – Hagyjon, vagy rendőrt hívok!

- Senki sincs itt rajtunk kívül – guggolt le, hogy egy magasságban legyen a gyerekkel, és a szemeibe nézhessen. – Miért nem akkor kiabáltál segítségért, amikor megvertek?

A fiú feladta a menekülést. Kis keze, amit ki akart húzni az idegen kezéből, fásultan lehanyatlott, s az előbb még dacos-vádlón fénylő szemeit most a földre szegezte. A mozdulattól felszisszent.

- Hiába hívnám őket, nem tennének semmit – motyogta maga elé. – Már volt nálunk a rendőrség. Nem tettek semmit, csak bezárták apát három napra, pedig anyát is meg engem is megvert.

_iTehát az apja volt./i_ A professzor igyekezett nem mutatni a döbbenetét és fellángoló haragját. i_Mégis milyen ember az, aki bánt egy ártatlan kisgyereket?/i_

- Fordulj meg, kérlek! Megnézem a sebeidet – a fiú egy kicsit vonakodott, de eleget tett a kérésnek. - Miért bántott?

Óvatosan felhajtotta a hosszú inget, s arca még jobban elfelhősödött, ahogy meglátta a sebeket és a belőlük szivárgó vért. Már tudta a választ, amikor a kérdés elhagyta a száját, de kíváncsi volt rá, hogy a gyerek igazolja-e a gyanúját. Sajnos nem tévedett.

- Szerinte bolond vagyok és selejtes, akárcsak anya.

- Értem – biccentett McGalagony komoran. – De nem bolond vagy selejtes az az ember, aki mágiával született.

A fiú döbbenetében eltátotta még a száját is. Megpördült a tengelye körül, és csak bámulta a csinos nénit, aki most vallotta be, hogy ő maga is „selejtes".

- Maga…

- Igen, én is mágiával születtem – kacagott fel a nő a fiú bamba arckifejezése láttán. – Hogy hívnak?

- Perselus Tobias Piton – nyögte ki nehezen.

- Nagyon örvendek, Perselus. Én Minerva McGalagony vagyok. - A fiatal Piton szemei, ha lehet, még jobban elkerekedtek, mikor a professzor bemutatkozott. – Arra kérlek, hogy fordulj vissza. Így nem tudom ellátni a sérüléseidet.

Perselus kelletlenül teljesítette az újabb óhajt.

- Akkor maga a Roxfort átváltoztatástan-tanára – nyugtázta immár komoly hangnemben, pont úgy, ahogy egy leendő diákhoz méltó, aki nem egy ütődött félnótásként bámulja jövendőbeli tanárát. Ismerte már a Roxfortot anyja meséiből, és kívülről fújta a tanári kar tagjainak nevét.

-I gen, az iskolában tanítok. Mivel az édesapád vert meg, feltehetően azért, mert varázsló vagy, gondolom ő mugli, tehát anyukádtól hallhattál az iskoláról.

Piton biccentett.

A fiatal tanárnő óvatosan végighúzta kezét a sebeken. Érezte, ahogy a kisfiú megvonaglik az érintés nyomán, de nem húzódik el tőle. Mosolyogva lehunyta a szemét, majd ajkait rég elfeledettnek hitt ősi mágikus szavak hagyták el. Kevesen ismerték ezt a varázslatot: talán csak a legképzettebb gyógyítók. Ő maga is csak azért tudott róla, mert meg kellett tanulnia még a Grindelwald elleni háborúban, hogyan lássa el gyorsan és hatékonyan a sérüléseit. A speciális képzése része volt.

Az ige nyomán a már megalvadt vércsíkok eltűntek a sápadt bőrről, majd a sebek hegekké változtak, azután nyom nélkül elmúltak, ahogy a fájdalom is.

- Jobb már? – kérdezte a professzor, miután végzett.

Perselus megfordult, s szája szegletében apró mosolyféle jelent meg.

- Köszönöm.

Minerva visszamosolygott, majd felállt. Lábai elgémberedtek, de nem bánta. Örült, hogy segíthetett a korához képest meglehetősen intelligens kisfiúnak. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy nagy tetteket fog véghez vinni, ha felnő.

- Igazán nincs mit megköszönnöd – szabadkozott. – Merre laksz?

A gyerek egy pillanatra eltöprengett azon, hogy elmondja-e a nőnek, végül úgy döntött, megbízhat benne.

- A Fonó soron.

A professzorasszony elhúzta a száját. Még ugyan nem járt abban az utcában, mert elég rossz környéknek számított, de tudta merre van. Nem szívesen ment volna arra, ugyanakkor a fiút sem engedhette egyedül haza.

- Rendben van. Elkísérlek, mert pont útba esik. – Ez persze vaskos hazugság volt. – Mit szólsz hozzá?

Perselus lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nem kell eljönnie velem oda – motyogta. – Nem tetszene a tanárnőnek.

Minerva felemelte a fiú állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Azt hagy döntsem el én, hogy mi tetszene és mi nem. Nem engedlek haza egyedül.

Mikor elérték azt a házat, ahol a gyerek lakott, Minerva már százszor megbánta, hogy elkísérte kis védencét.

A házak többségéből veszekedést, üvegcsörömpölést, szitkozódásokat lehetett kihallani, s nem egy modortalan, esetleg részeges járókelő fütyült utána, vagy szólogatott be neki, finomnak nem nevezhető jelzőkkel illetve a külsejét.

Perselus egy omladozó falú házhoz vezette a professzort.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljött velem – hadarta el egy szuszra, majd elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Mielőtt kinyithatta volna az ajtót, azt belülről valósággal feltépték.

Egy sápadt, robosztus testalkatú férfi meredt dühösen a nyakát megszeppenten behúzó fiúra.

- Hol voltát, kölyök?! – ordított rá nyálzivatart zúdítva az arcába. – Egész délután kerestelek! Te meg holmi idegen nőkel császkálsz?! Még számolunk ezért. Most takarodj befelé!

Perselus eliszkolt a férfi könyöke alatt, be a házba.

Az ideges Tobias Piton csak ekkor vette elő a döbbenten rá bámuló nőt, aki alig tízlépésnyire állt tőle, s maga is nem kis adagot kapott a nyáltengerből.

- Maga meg mi a fenét bámul? Hazahozta, most tűnjön el!

Minerva hápogva meredt az ajtó ide-oda himbálódzó kopogtatójára.

- Gyere ide, te kis senkiházi!

- Toby, ne bántsd!

- Nem csinálok többet ilyet, apám. Esküszöm!

Az asszony szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy hallotta a házból kiszűrődő ordibálást, majd a nő jajveszékelését, s a kisfiú sírását. Sajnos nem avatkozhatott közbe, pedig nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy elveszítse az önuralmát. De a muglikat védő törvény miatt, nem védhette meg a kis családot az erőszakos férjtől.

Lassan elindult az utca vége felé. A sarkon egy pillanatra megállt, és hátranézett a válla fölött. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy senki sem figyeli, megpördült a sarkán, majd köddé vált - mintha sosem járt volna a Fonó soron a fekete hajú, elegáns boszorkány.

A professzor kinyitotta a szemét, majd egy hanyag intéssel magához bűvölte a Roxfort címerével díszített puha törölközőt, és kiszállt az alaposan elhűlt vízből.

Már a takarójába is bevackolta magát, mikor újabb emlékképek rémlettek fel előtte. Immár a hatodéves Piton állt előtte lehorgasztott fejjel.

McGalagony idegesen járkált fel-alá az igazgatói irodában, ahol Dumbledore magukra hagyta őket, hogy négyszemközt vitassák meg az incidenst, ami a Szellemszálláson történt. A falon függő portrék árgus szemekkel követték a boszorkány minden mozdulatát.

- Hogy lehetett annyira ostoba, hogy Remus Lupin után menjen az alagútba? Veszélyes, és felelőtlen viselkedés ez egy olyan éles eszű diáktól, mint ön. Ha Potter nem…

- Black és ő tervelték ki az egészet, hogy a vérfarkas megtámadjon és megöljön! – fakadt ki a fiú. – Csak a végén az inába szállt az a híres griffendéles bátorsága!

McGalagonyt mélységesen felháborította, hogy a mardekáros fiú súlyos vádakkal illette két diákját, ráadásul Pitont nem mindig lehetett szavahihetőnek tartani; főleg, ha a Potter-Black párosról volt szó. Nem egyszer kapta már hazugságon a fiút, s lám, megint hazudott. Ám ez a hazugság túlment minden határon, s a tanárnő cérnavékony idegeit feszegette.

- Nem kell mindenkiben a rosszat látnia. Azért mert az apja terrorizálta, még nem jelenti azt, hogy a diáktársai is azt teszik magával.

Már meg is bánta, amikor elhagyta a száját a kirohanás, de nem lehetett meg nem történtté tenni. A portrék lakói sutyorogni kezdtek.

Piton fakó bőre még jobban elsápadt.

- Ha végzett a tanárnő, akkor távoznék. Rengeteg még a tanulnivalóm – motyogta alig hallhatóan. Lassan az ajtó felé indult. Talán remélte, hogy McGalagony utána szól, de az asszony nem állította meg, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, s ezt a mai napig nem tette meg.

Odakint végre eleredt az eső, s úgy szakadt, mintha dézsából öntenék. A szél vadul ostromolta a szoba ablakát, de McGalagony ezt nem is hallotta.

Összeráncolta a szemöldökét és dühösen, csalódottan, elárultan az oldalára fordult.

Hol volt az a bizonyos pont, ahol Perselus Piton gonosszá vált? Mikor kellett volna észrevenniük az árulkodó jeleket? Mennyi ideje játszhatja a kettősügynök szerepét? Tudta, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre sosem fog választ kapni. Nem gondolta volna, hogy abból az ártatlan gyermekből, akit egykor hazakísért, egy gyilkos áruló válik. Albus sem gondolta volna, hogy leghűségesebbnek hitt embere, végül a vesztét okozza.

Ezen az éjszakán megfogadta, miközben álmatlanul bámulta szobája falát, hogy bármi áron megvédi a diákjait. Elhatározta, hogyha eljön az idő, bosszút ál öreg barátja gyilkosán. Saját kezűleg fog végezni vele, bármilyen fájdalmas is lesz./hr

A teendőim miatt, és a munka miatt, sajnos tovább tart feltennem egy-egy fejezetet, de megpróbálok igyekezni. Bocsánatot kérek, hogy eddig megvárakoztattalak titeket.

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, kedves olvasó.

bA következő rész címe: Piton tízparancsolata/b


	3. Perselus Piton tízparancsolata

Pitont már a hajnal első sugarai felébresztették. Lüktető fejfájása ékes bizonyítékként szolgált arra, hogy nem aludt valami sokat az éjjel.

Kinézett az ablakon a bíborpiros égre. A sötét fellegek az éjszaka folyamán feloszlottak, s az üvegen már csak a felkelő Nap fényében szikrázó vízcseppek emlékeztették a viharra.

Nem kelt ki a meleg ágyból, inkább megpróbált visszaaludni: sikertelenül. Csak nyűglődött legalább két teljes órán át.

Mikor a Nap már szemérmetlenül bekukucskált az ablakon, végre rászánta magát, és kikászálódott a takaró alól. Morcosan vánszorgott a fürdő irányába. Bár semmi kedve sem volt egy forró fürdőhöz, kénytelen volt megejteni – tekintve, hogy az előző esti tisztálkodást szépen elbliccelte.

Miközben az illatos vízben áztatta magát, lehunyta a szemét, hátha így rendezni tudja a gondolatait, s kezdheti megvalósítani a tervet a Roxfort megvédésére. Ám ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy nemhogy nem tudott a tervre koncentrálni, még az este történtek is leperegtek a lelki szemei előtt – mint egy régi film kockái. Az éjszaka is ezek a képek kísértették, de most sokkal élesebbek voltak, mint álmában. McGalagony professzor arcán olyan tisztán látta a düh, az undor, a gyűlölet és a csalódottság sajátos egyvelegét, mintha az asszony ott állna közvetlenül előtte.

Hirtelen olyan érzések lepték meg, amit még Dumbledore megölésekor sem érzett: a keserűség, és a félelem. A torka elszorult, a gyomra görcsbe rándult. Belegondolt, hogy pár percen belül találkoznia kell a professzorasszonnyal és a többi tanárral, s sejtette, hogy senki sem fogadja tárt karokkal majd. De bármennyire is félt, nem szabadott gyengének mutatkoznia. Mindenki egy hidegvérű, kegyetlen gyilkosnak hiszi, s úgy is kellett viselkednie.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Kinyitotta a szemét, és gyorsan végigdörzsölte magát, de olyan erősen, mintha az elkövetett, és a még meg nem tett bűneit akarná lemosni, majd kikászálódott a medencéből.

A víz gyöngyözve pergett le meztelen testéről.

Felkapta a törölközött, és megtörölte - nem is annyira kidolgozatlan - felsőtestét, majd maga köré csavarta a szövetet.

Csupasz talpa vizes nyomot hagyott a hideg kőpadlón, ahogy átcsattogott a hálószobába. Egy futó pillantást vetett a fürdővel szemközti falnál álló órára, s kelletlenül elhúzta a száját.

_Új egyéni csúcs_ gondolta ironikusan. Sosem szánt fél óránál több időt a fürdésre. Most azonban a reggeli relaxációja bő másfél órájába került. _Már biztosan mindenki elköltötte a reggelijét._

A szekrényhez lépett, hogy szemügyre vegye a tartalmát, de az teljesen üres volt. A pálcájáért nyúlt, hanyagul intett vele, s a szekrény roskadásig telt a hajszálra egyforma ruháival. Jól sejtette, hogy még nem dobták ki a ruháit, amiket a korábbi lakrészében felejtett a sietős távozása miatt.

Találomra kiemelte az egyik talárját. A nagy, díszes állótükörben azután megszemlélte a végeredményt. Összességében elégedett volt a megjelenésével. Kellően tekintélyt parancsolóan és hűvösen festett. Mélyen a tükörképe szemébe nézett.

Igyekezett elfojtani valódi érzéseit, s magára erőltette a hideg közöny álarcát is. Remélte, hogy ezzel megkímélheti magát a vádló-haragos pillantásoktól.

A lakosztályt elhagyva a falon függő portrék sziszegései, átkozódásai fogadták. Fel volt rá készülve, de ennek ellenére rosszul esett neki az ellenszenv, amivel köszöntötték. Még akkor is, ha az egész életét ez az ellenszenv övezte.

Igyekezett nem a portrékra nézni, úgy vágott át az irodán. A hátán érezte a Dumbledore-portré tekintetét, de nem fordult meg. Még a kőlépcsőn lefelé sietve is hallotta az utána küldött sértéseket. A folyosóra kiérve megtorpant: túlélte az első megmérettetést. Ahogy végigsuhant az agyán ez a gondolat ugyanabban a pillanatban tudatosult benne, hogy egy igazán nehéz próba még hátra van. Hiába, ezen túl kellett esnie.

Nehezen, de rávette magát, hogy folytassa útját. Végigsiklott az üresen kongó folyosón; talárja uszályként úszott utána a levegőben. Léptei nem vertek visszhangot. Csendesen közlekedett, mint egy denevér az éjszakában.

Egy folyosó-elágazásnál megállt egy pillanatra. Az útját keresztező folyosó jobb oldali szakasza a nagyterembe vitt, míg a bal a tanári felé. Torkában dobogó szívvel indult meg a tanári felé – sejtette, hogy mindenki ott lesz. Ilyen késői órán már senki sem reggelizett, inkább összeültek egy utolsó megbeszélésre a vakáció megkezdése előtt.

Egész útján magában mondogatta azt a tíz pontot, ami majd fenntartja a rendet az iskolában, és ami nyílván senkinek sem fog tetszeni.

Furcsa dolog az idő. Ha el szeretnénk valamit odázni rohan, mint az az ökör, amit vesszővel kerget a hajcsár, de ha várunk valamit, olyan akár a csiga – csak vánszorog.

Mint az várható volt, rémisztő gyorsasággal jött el számára a pillanat, amikor ott állt megkövülve a tanárit őrző kőszörnyek előtt, s fogalma sem volt arról, mi lehet a jelszó. Ezt az apróságot elfelejtette megkérdezni McGalagony professzortól.

Meredten nézett a szörnyek kőszemébe, s az volt az érzése, mintha még ők is megvetnék, undorodnának tőle. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elkergesse ezt az abszurd gondolatot, amit újfent a lelkiismerete számlájára írt.

A szemkontaktusnak a jobb oldali szörny vetett véget.

- Jelszó?

Piton kihúzta magát, elvégre úgy kellett viselkednie, mint Voldemort leghűbb halálfalójának. Nem mutathatta magát gyengének.

- Nekem nem kell jelszó – válaszolta sértett-gőgösen. – Én az igazgató vagyok. Engedjetek át!

- Minerva McGalagony a Roxfort igazgatója – feleselt a jelszót kérdező szobor.

- Jelszó nélkül nincs belépés – kontrázott a másik.

_Remek, robbanthatom szét ezeket is_ gondolta bosszúsan Piton.

Ördögi vigyorra húzódott a szája, úgy nyúlt be a talárja alá, és húzta elő a pálcáját. Igazából inkább sarkon fordult volna, s meg sem áll az új irodájáig. De bármennyire szerette volna, ezt a luxust nem engedhette meg magának.

- Mit akar azzal? – kérdezte egyszerre mindkét őr, s hangjukban pánik csengett.

- Ezt nem teheti!

- Meg ne próbálja!

- Tegye el a pálcát, professzor!

A háta mögött felcsendülő parancs hatására Piton belemerevedett a robbantóátok mozdulatába. Alig észrevehetően megremegett a keze is, de gyorsan úrrá lett a gyengeségén. Nem lett volna szabad, hogy a hang gazdájának, lassan húsz év távlatából, hatalma legyen fölötte – pedig az volt, s ezt a férfi is érezte, de nem mutathatta ki.

Eltette a fegyverét, és lassan szembefordult McGalagony professzorral.

Az asszony tekintetében ott parázslott a megvetés, s undorodó arckifejezéssel mérte végig Pitont.

- Mit akar?

Az igazgató igyekezett szenvtelen arcot vágni. Úgy tett, mintha leperegne róla a boszorkány gyűlölete.

- Mégis mit gondol? Be akartam menni a tanáriba. Lenne néhány kihirdetni valóm az új tanévre vonatkozóan.

Hihetetlen volt a varázsló számára, hogy tudta olyan gyorsan, finoman gúnyos vonásokba rendezni az arcvonásait a nő, hogy alig vette észre a változást.

- Talán nem tudja a jelszót, _igazgató úr_?

Piton igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a kérdésben megbúvó, maró gúnyt.

- Tegnap este elfelejtettem megkérdezni, ön pedig elfelejtette megemlíteni.

McGalagony közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, olyannyira, hogy a varázsló érezte az enyhe gardénia illatot, ami körüllengte a nőt. Az illatot, ami egy időben a megértést és a törődést jelentette számára.

A professzorasszony megint végigmérte.

- Szeretném, ha nem csinálna rendszert abból, hogy a tanáriban zaklat minket.

- Higgye el, nem áll szándékomban gyakran ellátogatni ide.

Ez igaz volt. Valóban nem akarta olyan emberek között tölteni az idejét, akik megvetették, és gyűlölték.

McGalagony hosszan a férfi sötét szemeibe nézett, majd a kőszörnyek felé fordult.

- Aurora Borealis.

A két strázsa egymásra nézett.

- Helyes a jelszó! – harsogták egyszerre, s utat engedtek a kis folyosóra, ami a tanári ajtajához vezetett.

Piton némán követte a boszorkányt, aki hátra sem pillantva, magabiztosan igyekezett az ajtó felé. Piton sosem fordított volna hátat az ellenségének, de McGalagony tudta, hogy úgysem bánthatná őt a férfi, így megtette.

Ahogy közelebb értek, az ajtón egyre tisztábban szűrődtek ki egy élénk beszélgetés foszlányai. Piton nem értette ki belőle, hogy miről folyik a társalgás, de abban biztos volt, hogy a bent tartózkodók vitatkoznak.

Amint a furcsa páros belépett a helyiségbe, mindenki azonnal ledermedt, és csak meredten bámulták Pitont, majd minden szem McGalagonyra szegeződött, aki a szokásos foteléhez sétált, fiatalos lendülettel lehuppant rá, és keresztbe tette a lábát, mintha a varázsló jelenléte a szobában a lehető legtermészetesebb dolog lenne.

Pitonnak úgy tűnt, senki sem fogta még föl igazán, hogy ő ott van, mert megzavarodva néztek a boszorkányra.

- Minerva, mi ez az egész? – tért magához elsőnek a jó öreg Lumpsluck.

Az ex-igazgatónő először elkomorodott, majd pengevékony ajkai gunyorosan megrándultak. Még nem igazán tette túl magát az este történteken.

- Tegnap este Piton megjelent harmadmagával az irodámban. Az egyik társa a drága Thicknesse barátunk, a másik maga Tudjukki volt.

Bimba, Sinistra és Vector professzor szinte egyszerre kapta a kezét a szája elé, Trelawney csuklott egyet, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a szájában lévő cherryt visszaköpte az üvegbe, Flitwick leesett a könyvkupacról, ami magasítóként funkcionált a székében, Lumpslucknak pedig elakadt a lélegzete. A többi tanár is a testes professzorhoz hasonlóan reagált, kivéve Binnst, aki az egyik jegyzetébe temetkezve lebegett a kandalló előtti puff fölött, és hidegen hagyta a tény, hogy egy körözött gyilkos került az igazgatói székbe.

McGalagony bezsebelve kollégái döbbent reakcióit, folytatta a beszámolót a kényszerű lemondásáról.

- Bizonyára valamennyien sejthetik, hogy ezek után mi is zajlott le az irodában, de röviden elmondom a részleteket, mert igen tanulságos. Tudjukki finoman tudatta velem, ha nem adom át az igazgatói széket Pitonnak, akkor a diákokon torolja meg az engedetlenségemet.

Szavait felháborodott moraj követte.

Piton kitapogatta a pálcáját a köpenye alatt. Sosem ártott az óvatosság. Voldemort mellett mindenre fel kellett készülnie, akárcsak a többi halálfalónak. Igaz az utóbbi időben őt lényegesen kevesebbszer kínozta meg a Sötét Nagyúr. Dumbledore halála után, pedig egyáltalán nem használta rajta a válogatott kínzásait, ami üdítő változatosságot jelentett számára.

McGalagony professzor felemelte a kezét, s a zúgolódás azonnal elhalt. Mély csend ült a helyiségre. Látszott, hogy a boszorkánynak nem kis tekintélye van a tanárok között – még trónjafosztottan is.

Piton ujjai elengedték a pálca markolatát, de keze nem hagyta el a pálcatartót.

Tapintani lehetett a feszültséget a zsúfolt szobában.

Az ex-bájitaltantanár nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az asszony akar-e beszélni, vagy neki adott-e lehetőséget a beszédre. Összeszedte a gondolatait, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna Madam Hooch megelőzte.

A repülésoktató ugyanolyan haragos pillantással méregette, mint előző este McGalagony.

- Érdeklődve hallgatjuk, hogy miért tisztelt meg bennünket ma reggel az _igazgató úr_.

Piton ellépett a bejárat elől. Arcát eddig félhomály takarta, de ahogy előbbre lépett, az ablakon beáradó fényben láthatóvá váltak kifejezéstelen arcvonásai, s fénytelen, fekete szemei.

A gyomra görcsbe rándult, mint az izgulós diáknak a felelet előtt, amit az előző órán hallottakból akart összekaparni valahonnan az elméje mélyéről.

- Amint az McGalagony professzor már az előbb elmondta, tegnap átvettem tőle az igazgatói pozíciót. Ő maga visszamegy tanítani, de elveszíti helyettesi státuszát… - itt fel kellett emelnie a hangját, mert újabb felháborodott zúgolódással fogadták a tanárok ezt a bejelentését - …elveszíti helyettesi státuszát. A tisztséget szeptember elsejétől a Carrow testvérpár tölti majd be. Ők lesznek az én szemem és fülem a kastélyban. Itt kívánom megjegyezni, hogy bevezetésre kerül néhány új szabály. Nagyon örülnék neki, ha ezt Hagriddal is tudatná valaki.

- Mégis milyen szabályokat vezetne be? Talán olyanokat, amilyeneket Dolores Umbridge is ránk erőltetett anno? – kiabálta be az ingerült Flitwick professzor.

- Annyira nem drasztikusak. Ezek a szabályok többnyire a tanulók biztonságát hivatottak megőrizni – válaszolt higgadtan Piton.

- Példának okáért csak azt mondhatjuk a tanórán a diákoknak, amit maga előtte leellenőrzött?

Flitwick egyre jobban belelovalta magát a témába.

McGalagony elégedett mosollyal az arcán dőlt hátra. Elhatározta, hogy nem fogja megkönnyíteni az új igazgató dolgát, s az első lépést már meg is tette azzal, hogy beszámolt kollégáinak a leváltásáról. Várakozásával ellentétben azonban Piton nem hátrált meg, inkább gúnyos pillantást villantott az asszonyra.

- Folytatnám, ha megengedi, Filius. Az első, és legfontosabb pont, hogy minden iskoláskorú boszorkánynak és varázslónak kötelező az iskolában tanulnia, amit minisztériumi igazolás ellenében tehetnek meg. Az igazolás arra szolgál, hogy távol tartsuk a sárvérűeket a Roxforttól.

Bármennyire is undorodott Piton a mugliszületésűeket becsmérlő szótól, ami akaratlanul is Lilyt jutatta eszébe és azt a bizonyos délutánt, amikor elhagyta a száját a sértő kifejezés, ki kellett mondania.

A sárvérű szó ugyanazt a hatást érte el, amit akart. Minden tanár felmordult.

- Mit takar ez az igazolás?

Piton a McGalagony mellett ülő Burbage professzor felé fordult, aki úgy méregette, mintha meg akarná ölni a puszta tekintetével.

- A beiratkozás csakis vérvizsgálat után lehetséges, vagyis igazolás szükségeltetik arról, hogy a gyereknek legalább egy felmenője jogos mágiahasználó.

- Ez diszkrimináció! – pattant fel a mugliismeret-tanár.

McGalagony megragadta a nő kezét.

- Üljön le, Charity! – szólt rá csendesen.

A professzor kelletlenül engedelmeskedett a parancsnak. McGalagony összeráncolta a homlokát

- Folytassa, Piton!

A varázsló úgy érezte, ahogy a smaragdzöld szemekbe nézett, mintha újra diák lenne, és a tanórán éppen felszólította volna őt a professzor, hogy folytassa a feleletet. Bármit megadott volna érte, ha visszamehetne az időben, és ismét tanuló lehetne. Még Potter és Black kegyetlenkedését, az apja veréseit is elviselte volna, ha újra kezdhetné az életét.

Köszönetet kellett volna mondania a boszorkánynak, hogy ismét szóhoz juthatott, de nem tehette meg. Majd sort kerít rá, ha vége lesz ennek az őrületnek, amibe kerültek. Talán még bocsánatot is kér tőle, de most csak gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Milyen nagylelkű, Minerva, de egyedül is elboldogulok. – McGalagony felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta Piton megjegyzését. A varázsló elfordult tőle, és tovább sorolta a szabályokat. – A második rendelet, hogy a tanárok naponta kötelesek jelentést tenni - akár történik valami szokatlan, akár nem. A harmadik, ahogy azt Filius már említette, hogy a tanárok csak előre leellenőrzött tananyagot adhatnak le.

Flitwick megvetően felhorkant. Piton nem foglalkozott vele.

- A négyes pont a folyamatos folyosószolgálatot takarja. A tanári kar tagjai ezt mindig párosával, heti válásban látják el. Ehhez a ponthoz szorosan kapcsolódik az ötös, ami kimondja, hogy vacsora után tilos a folyosókon tartózkodnia azoknak a személyeknek, akik nem büntetőmunkán vannak, vagy nem folyosószolgálatot teljesítenek. A hatodik szerint az iskola területét nem hagyhatja el senki – legyen akár tanár, vagy diák az illető – az én írásos engedélyem nélkül.

- A szabályszegő és engedetlen diákokra szigorú büntetés vár, amit Carrow-ék szabnak majd ki. Ha önök közül bárki szabályszegésről szerez tudomást, köteles a bűnösöket a helyetteseimnek átadni. Amennyiben ezt nem teszi meg az illető, és nekünk a fülünkbe jut az adott diák engedetlensége, úgy nemcsak a bűnös nebuló, hanem minden diák büntetésben részesül.

Naponta szúrópróbaszerű ellenőrzést tartunk, és ha valakinél Hírverőt, más kompromittáló sajtóterméket, esetleg mást találunk, akkor azt súlyos büntetésben részesítjük.

Piton McGalagony szemébe nézett, s szeme megrebbent.

- Aki a Főnix Rendjével kapcsolatba mer lépni, s bizonyítottan a Rend tagjának minősül, azt a Sötét Nagyúr elé vezetjük. A büntetést ő maga fogja kiszabni. Az utolsó, és egyben a legfontosabb pont; ha bárki el meri mondani a hivatalos bejelentés előtt a vezetőségváltást, illetve az itt elhangzottakat egy külsős személynek, az az előbbi kiváltságban fog részesülni a családjával egyetemben.

Hosszú csend telepedett meg a szobában.

McGalagony mereven állta Piton sötét, hideg tekintetét. Mindketten tanulmányozták a másikat. A varázsló és a boszorkány is tudta, hogy a másik jó legilimentornak számit, de ugyanolyan jó okklumentornak is.

Piton azzal a nyugtatgatta magát, hogy az asszony nem olyan jó az elmeolvasásban, mint Voldemort – akit amúgy is az orránál fogva vezet -, tehát nincs mitől félnie. Nagy meglepetésére azonban McGalagony nem akart a fejében turkálni, legalábbis nem tette meg.

- Csak ennyi lenne? – kérdezte a nő, még mindig a szemébe nézve.

- Igen.

- Akkor én most távozom, igazgató úr.

McGalagony felállt a fotelból, és nagy ívben megkerülve Pitont, az ajtóhoz ment. Keze már a kilincsen volt, amikor a varázsló utána szól.

- Hova megy?

- Miért érdekli? – fordult felé félig a boszorkány.

A professzor hangja bosszús-gyanakvón csengett, ugyanis kiérezte a pánikot a férfi hangjából. Alig volt észrevehető, de ott volt.

Piton azonnal kész volt a válasszal. Sejtette, hogy következménye lesz a következő mondatának, de ki kellett köszörülni a csorbát. A kis megingása gyanakvást ébresztett a nőben. Egy halálfaló azonban nem pánikol be, ahogy az előbb ő.

- A Sötét Nagyúr nem szereti, ha nem tudja, hol vannak a hívei.

McGalagony szemében a harag lángja lobbant fel. A szobában lévőknek még pislogni sem volt idejük, az asszony máris Piton torkának szegezte a pálcáját. Mindenki döbbenten hátrahőkölt. Azt sem látták, mikor vette elő a nő a fegyverét.

- Na, ide hallgasson, Piton! Jól jegyezze meg, amit most mondok, mert nem fogom még egyszer elmondani! – sziszegte az igazgató arcába – Én sosem leszek annak a mocskos gazembernek a híve. És megmondhatja neki, hogy nem sokáig lesz ő hatalmon. Egyébként, pedig nyaralni megyek.

Piton meg sem rezzen, amikor a pálca a torkának szegeződött. Olyan hidegen nézett le McGalagonyra, amennyire csak tőle tellett.

Még a légy zümmögését is lehetett hallani, olyan csend lett.

A pálca hegye lassan eltávolodott a nyakától, McGalagony vetett rá még egy lesújtó pillantást, majd -eredeti tervéhez híven – távozott.

Pitonnak ezek után nem akaródzott a tanáriban maradni. Adott egy kis előnyt az asszonynak, majd ő maga is elhagyta a szobát.

Mikor belenézett Piton szemébe, McGalagony fejében megszólalt a vészcsengő, de alaptalanul. A férfi sem szándékozott legilimenciát alkalmazni rajta, ahogy neki sem a varázslón. Tudták, ismerték egymás erejét és a korlátaikat. Fölösleges lett volna olyasmivel próbálkozniuk, ami amúgy sem vált volna be.

A szem azonban a lélek tükre.

Piton bármennyire is igyekezett, nem tudta elrejteni azt a szomorúságot, bánatot, keserűséget, amit az asszony látott megcsillanni az íriszében. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha nem is akarná igazán az egészet. Egy kicsit megdöbbentette a professzorasszonyt ez az érzelemkavalkád, de nem mutatta. Hadd higgye azt a férfi, hogy semmit sem vett észre a pillanatnyi gyengeségéből.

McGalagony felállt a fotelből, és az ajtó felé indult. Még be kellett pakolnia, ha az estét már Caithnessben akarta tölteni.

Megkerülte Pitont. Már keze a kilincsen volt, amikor meghallotta a már-már kétségbeesett kérdést a háta mögött.

- Hova megy?

Elengedte a kilincset, és félig a fiatalember felé fordult.

- Miért érdekli? – kérdezte mogorván.

Ekkor hangzott el az a bizonyos mondat, amitől úgy bedühödött, hogy akár meg is ölte volna Pitont. Két lépéssel lezárta a köztük lévő távolságot, és a pálcáját a varázsló torkának nyomta. Hangja remegett az indulattól, miközben nyíltan megfenyegette Voldemortot - olyan volt, mint egy kitörni készülő gejzír. Azt sem bánta volna, ha Piton megy árulkodni. Neki nem volt családja, nem volt vesztenivalója.

- Egyébként, pedig nyaralni megyek.

Maga sem tudta, ezzel az utolsó mondatával mi volt a célja. Talán, még mindig védeni akarta a varázslót? Esetleg meg akarta óvni Voldemort haragjától? Maga sem tudta.

Eltette a pálcáját, majd elhagyta a tanárit. Már nemcsak Pitonra volt dühös, hanem saját magára is.

Úton a szobája felé volt ideje lehiggadni, és alaposan átgondolni, miért érezte úgy, hogy Piton ugyanolyan elveszett, segítségre szoruló, mint az a kisfiú, akivel egykor abban a parkban találkozott. Talán a férfi pillanatnyi megingásai miatt? Talán az áldott jó szíve miatt? Lassan kezd olyanná válni, mint Dumbledore?

Az utolsó gondolata egy emléket idézett fel benne. Egy emléket a csillagvizsgáló-torony aljában összetört, szétvetett tagokkal heverő, halott Dumbledore-ról.

Ez az emléke volt a bizonyíték arra, hogy Piton nem szorult senki – legfőképp az ő - segítségére, vagy sajnálatára. Egyáltalán nem kellett szánni őt, hiszen egy kegyetlen, hidegvérű gyilkos vált a hajdani, ártatlan kisfiúból.

Teltek-múltak a napok, és McGalagony távozása után a többi tanár is elhagyta a Roxfortot. A kastélyban immár nem tartózkodott más csak a kísértetek és Piton.

Dumbledore végül megelégelte, hogy a halott igazgatók portréi ellenségesen viselkedtek az igazgatóval, így tisztázta előttük a férfit a gyilkosság vádja alól. Persze megeskette őket, hogy soha, senkinek sem mondhatják el, amit megtudtak.

Piton először nem repesett az örömtől, hiszen így nagyobb volt a lebukás veszélye, de szüksége volt a portrék segítségére, ezt el kellett ismernie.

Az egyik júliusi reggelen Dumbledore egy újabb tervvel állt elő Pitonnak.

A zseniális ötlet a volt, hogy Pitonnak meg kellett tudnia, hogy a Rend mikor menekíti ki Harry Potter a Privet Drive-ról, hogy azután Voldemort tudomására hozza.

- Ez nem fog menni – csóválta meg a fejét Piton. – Fogalmam sincs az időpontról és arról sem, hogy kitől szerezhetném meg a tervet. Annyi biztos csak, hogy még a születésnapja előtt hozzák el.

- Ne legyen ennyire kishitű, Perselus. Meg tudja csinálni, és már megvan a tervem is.

- Valóban?

Az öreg bólintott.

- El kell kapnia valakit a Rendből.

- Mundungus Fletchert?

- Rá gondoltam, ő ugyanis tudhatja a pontos időpontot, és meglepően könnyű elkapni. Vesse alá konfúziós bűbájnak.

- Ha a Sötét Nagyúr tudná, hogy benne van a rendben, már rég elkapta volna. Könnyű lesz elhitetnem vele, hogy Dungot én szerveztem be, és az én informátorom, csak titokban akartam tartani, nehogy lelepleződjön. Így bántani sem fogja. Az időpont miatt ne aggódjon! Alaposan utána fogok járni igaz-e.

- Helyes, mert ha rossz időpontot mondana, akkor felkeltené Voldemort gyanúját, elvégre jól informáltnak tartja magát. De ne csak a mikort, a hogyant is tudja meg. Minél pontosabb a beszámolója, annál jobb.

- Mindezek ellenére Harryt meg kell óvnunk. Szerény véleményem szerint a hasonmások alkalmazása megfelelő védelmet nyújt neki.

- Egy apró bökkenő van a tervében – vakarta meg tanácstalanul a fejét Piton. – Dung nem képes két percet egyhelyben maradni. Hogyan találjam meg?

- Ha helyes a következtetésem, és általában helyes, akkor drága barátunk a zsebpiszok közi törzshelyén, a Vörös Sárkányban tanyázik ezekben a vészterhes időkben.

- Ott el tudja adni a lopott portékát – morogta Piton inkább magának, mint a portrénak.

- Jó lenne, ha még a mai nap folyamán munkához látna. Vészesen kevés idő áll a rendelkezésünkre.

- Igaza van – állt fel a székből Piton. Bement a hálószobájába, hogy azután egy köpennyel térjen vissza.

Magára kanyarította a ruhadarabot, megszemlélte magát az egyik vitrin üvegében, s elégedetten a megjelenésével elindult az ajtó felé. Még egy mosolyszerű grimaszra is futotta neki.

- Lenne még valami, Perselus. – Dumbledore hangja megállásra késztette félúton a kijárat felé. Cseppet sem tetszett a férfinak a festmény hangjában bujkáló aggodalom. – Ha részt kell vennie az üldözésben, meggyőzően játssza a szerepét… ez nagyon fontos! Feltétlenül meg kell őriznie Voldemort bizalmát, ameddig csak lehetséges, különben a Roxfort Carrow-ék prédájává válik…

- Tudom – vágott a szavába az igazgató. – Ne aggódjon! Tudom a dolgom.

Búcsúzóul biccentett a képnek, majd elhagyta az irodát.

Phineas Nigellus kinyitotta a szemét, s komor ábrázattal Dumbledore felé fordult.

- Nem tudom, hogy van vele, Albus, de akármilyen ügyes is ez a Perselus, nem hiszem, hogy túléli majd a háborút.

Dumbledore még mindig az ajtóra meredt, mintha azt gondolná, hogy akiről szó van, ott áll a túloldalon.

- Sajnálatos módon, én magam is így gondolom, Phineas – morogta a bajsza alatt. – Hamarabb itt lesz köztünk, mint illene, és azt hiszem, ezt ő maga is gyanítja már.

Piton útja a Zsebpiszok köz legeldugottabb ivójába vezetett, a Vörös Sárkányba. Szerencsére mindig tömve volt a varázsvilág söpredékével, így nem keltett különösebb feltűnést, amikor köpenybe burkolódzva megjelent. Hiszen az volt a normális viselet.

Miután alaposan szétnézett, kicsit csalódottan állapította meg, hogy nincs a kocsmában, akit keres. Volt még három napja a következő halálfaló gyűlésig. Mundungusnak pedig előbb vagy utóbb fel kellett bukkannia.

Találomra kiválasztott egy üres asztalt az egyik félreeső sarokban, és letelepedett hozzá. Igyekezett úgy helyezkedni, hogy az arca ne látszódjon. Mivel hosszú óráknak nézett elébe, rendelt magának vacsorát és mellé egy kis mézbort. Utóbbi nem volt a legfinomabb, de nem válogathatott.

Míg az ajtót leste, sikerült megpillantania Greybacket is egy másik vérfarkas, Scabior társaságában.

Piton még jobban az árnyékba húzódott, s fél szemmel a két halálfalót figyelte. Már bánta, hogy nem készített tartalék tervet arra az esetre, ha összefutna valakivel. Szerencsére a vérfarkasok nem maradtak sokáig. Piton gyanította, ha akkor is ott vannak, amikor Mundungus megérkezik - ha megérkezik egyáltalán -, és kiszúrja őket, akkor menekülőre fogja a dolgot. Az értékes palimadárnak, pedig majd bottal ütheti a nyomát, és főhet a feje, hogy kit kapjon el három nap alatt.

Este tíz felé Piton már kezdte nagyon unni a várakozást. Elfogyasztott egy üveg whiskeyt, unottan támasztotta az állát az asztalon, és figyelte a jövés-menést. Éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy fizet, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és Mundungus sétált be rajta. Kicsit csapzottnak tűnt; a hátán jókora zsákot cipelt, mint mindig.

Megállt a bejáratnál, és szétnézett, mint aki keres valakit.

Piton arra gondolt, hogy találkozót beszélhetett meg az egyik ügyfelével. Meglapult a sarokban, és várt. Senki sem hívta oda magához a tolvajt, így próba szerencse alapon intett a varázslónak.

Mundungus képe azonnal felderült. Gyanakvás nélkül indult meg a köpenyes idegen felé. Míg az asztalok között szlalomozott, addig Piton elővette a pálcáját, s már csak meg kellett várnia, amíg kellő közelségbe ér a célpont.

_Még egy kicsit. Gyere!_ bíztatta magában.

Piton számításába azonban egy apró hiba csúszott. Mundungus nagy ívben kerülte ki az egyik asztalt, ahol éppen vitatkoztak valamin, és akkor meglátta Piton arcát. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész. Rossz szögben érte a szomszédos asztalon álló gyertya fénye a varázsló arcát, s a tolvaj belátott a kámzsa alá. A zsák lefordult a válláról, s nagyot csörrenve ért földet a rengeteg – lopott – ezüst és arany tárgy miatt.

A zajra az ivóban néma csönd lett, s mindenki követte a tekintetével, ahogy Mundungus rémült arccal elinal az ajtó felé - a zsákja nélkül.

Piton villámgyorsan reagált.

-Ne olyan gyorsan! – kiáltott Mundungusra szegezve a pálcáját. Gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy az arcát senki se lássa. – Van valami nálad, ami az enyém.

A néma Imperio hatására a vén csirkefogó ledermedt a kocsma kellős közepén, s lassan megfordult.

- Képes lenne megátkozni egy olyan kacat miatt? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Az a „kacat" régi, családi ereklye. Jobban teszi, ha visszaadja.

A pálca meg sem rezzent Piton kinyújtott kezében. A kocsmában ülőknek fogalma sem volt, hogy egy megrendezett jelenet szemtanúi; esetleg nem is érdekelte őket különösebben. Itt nem volt tanácsos beleütniük az orrukat mások dolgába.

Mundungus kelletlenül indult meg Piton felé. Menet közben felvette a zsákját, majd leült az asztalhoz.

- Két mézbort! – kiáltotta oda a csaposnak a professzor.

Megvárta, amíg a nedű eléjük került, csak utána szórta Mundungusra a konfúziós bűbájt.

A vendégek gyorsan napirendre tértek a közjáték fölött, és újra megtelt a kocsma a szokásos hangzavarral. Már senki sem törődött a párossal. Csak két vendég voltak, akiknek egy kis nézeteltérése támadt.

Piton, mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy már nem ők vannak a figyelem középpontjában, közelebb hajolt Mundungushoz.

- Tudja mikor, és hogyan akarja a Főnix Rendje elvinni Harry Pottert a Privet Drive-ról?

Mundungus kifejezéstelen arccal válaszolt.

- Két hét múlva, szombaton, amikor leszáll a sötétség.

- Hogyan akarják végrehajtani?

- Kerülni akarnak mindenfajta helyváltoztatást, ami minisztériumi ellenőrzés alatt áll. Seprűt használnak majd.

Ha eddig Piton nem is hitte, hogy a világos oldal emberei együgyűek, akkor most már biztos volt benne, hogy tévedett. Fogalma sem volt, miért mondták el Mundungusnak a tervet. Az egy dolog, hogy a halálfalók békén hagyják, mert szokott velük üzletelni, és nem is sejtik, hogy benne van a Rendben, de akkor is…

Azonban nem volt idő ezen elmélkedi. Nem időzhetett tovább a kocsmában.

Belenézett a homályos szemekbe, s legilimenciával ellenőrizte, hogy igaz-e az időpont és a módszer. Szerencsére megerősítést nyert az egyik emlékből, amiben Mordon közölte az információkat Mundungusszal, és még néhány rendtaggal.

Ennyi elég is volt Pitonnak. Elhagyta a férfi elméjét, és a további teendőkre összpontosított.

Összeráncolta a homlokát és erősen koncentrált.

- Javasolni fogja a Főnix Rendjének, hogy hasonmásokat használjanak. Százfűlé-főzet. Ál-Potterek. Ez az egyetlen módja a sikernek. Elfelejti, hogy én adtam az ötletet. Azt fogja mondani, hogy egyedül találta ki. Megértette?

- Értem – motyogta Mundungus.

- Helyes. – Piton intett a kocsmárosnak. – Fizetek!

Gyorsan rendezte a számlát, megveregette Mundungus vállát, és hátra sem nézve távozott.

Mikor kilépett a kocsmából, összébb húzta magán a köpenyt, pedig meleg volt az éjszaka. Végigsietett a szűk sikátorokon, s egy pillanatra sem állt meg. A Czikornyai és Patza mellett azonban kilesett az Abszol útra, de az kihalt volt, akár egy temető. Most az egyszer nem is bánta, hogy egy teremtett lélekkel sem találkozott.

Cipője talpa kopogott a macskaköveken, ahogy végigsietett a bezárt, bedeszkázott boltok előtt. Nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy rengeteg kirakatba az eladó tábla lógott. Az emberek féltek Voldemorttól, s inkább külföldre költöztek a családjukkal, mint rettegésben éljenek. Sokuknak ennél nyomósabb oka volt a menekülésre.

Rengeteg varázslónak volt mugli születésű a felesége, s sok boszorkánynak volt az a férje, esetleg saját maguk büszkélkedhettek mugli származással. A jelenlegi időkben ez erősen a hátrányukra vált.

Piton minél előbb ki akart jutni a vásárlóutcáról, de az egyik érmés újságosnál földbe gyökerezett a lába. Az üveg mögött az aznapi szám büszkén hirdette _A mugliszületésűek jogai_ című cikket.

Csak gyorsan végigfutotta tekintetével a sorokat. Egy-egy szó megragadta a figyelmét, de igazán a cikk írójának neve érdekelte. Fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy ki az a vakmerő, az az ostoba, aki - ezekben az időkben - ilyen kényes témát papírra mer vetni.

A lélegzete is elakadt, amikor elolvasta a cikk alá írt nevet: Charity Burbage.

Nem akarta elhinni. Nem lehetett az a nő ennyire tyúkeszű, hogy ilyesmiről írt, mert aranyvér ide, vagy oda holtan fogja végezni, abban Piton biztos volt.

Tehetetlen dühvel csapott rá az üvegre. Még egy ember a sorban, akinek nem fog tudni segíteni.

- Merlin irgalmazzon neki! – motyogta bele az éjszakába.


End file.
